50 Shades of Gray-Sama
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: One-shot! Within Fairy Tail lives a member by the name of Levy McGarden. Levy owns a large collection of books which she shares among her friends at the guild. One day, another member of the guild stumbles upon a rather...Interesting book in this collection. But is it about what she thinks it's about? My first Fairy Tail fic, hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review!


Lucy hummed the lullaby her mother had always sung to her when she was young as she explored Levy's personal library. It was probably the largest collection of books she had ever seen, next to the one in her father's study anyway. She was just about done returning the books she had borrowed to their right ful places when she stumbled upon a new section in the library.

The Celestial mage tilted her head to the side as she read the words again. "Other World Books… Ah, Le-chan, what does that mean?"

Levy looked up from what she was writing and took off her glasses as she walked over to Lucy. "Oh, this is the new section I built after collecting a large sum of such books" she told Lucy. "They're exactly as they sound; they're books from other worlds."

"You mean other worlds like Edolas?"

"Kind of" Levy said. "Except that with the way you've described Edolas, it's nothing at all like the things in these books. Most of them seem to take place in a world known as 'Earth'. Many of them are interesting. A couple of the other girls have already borrowed some of them."

"Oh…" Lucy nodded. She looked along the spines of the books and a certain title caught her attention. A sudden thought occurred to her and she couldn't help smiling. "Hey, Le-chan, Imagine if Juvia saw this book and thought that it was about fifty different Grays."

Levy glanced over at the book she was talking about and starting giggling to herself. "Oh, she actually did notice that book the last time she was here when she came to return this book to me." Levy showed Lucy a book titled: _How to Win a Man's Heart_.

"…I didn't see that book last time I was here." Levy was confused as to what Lucy was implying with such a coy grin. "You always said you hated 'How to:' books and only cared for literature or historical or educational texts."

The smaller girl shrugged without answering. "A girl can't have a hobby?"

"You're hobby is fine literature" Lucy said matter-of-factly. "No, you bought that book for a reason. Could it be that you wanted to win over a certain man's heart? Perhaps it is a man by the name of Gajeel?"

Levy started blushing madly and stuttering as she tried to deny this. "N-no, of course not! J-Juvia asked for such a book to try and win over Gray-san so I just went and got it for her."

"Liar…"

"Well since no one else is using it, then why don't you take it to try and get Gray for yourself?"

Now it was time for Lucy to blush. "What?! Gray and I are just friends, where did you get such an idea?"

Levy blinked. "Ah, I just thought that Juvia always called you her 'love rival' because the two of you were actually competing for Gray. That's right… your real crush must be Natsu-san, the two of you are always together after all."

"No, how could I like an idiot like him?" Lucy screeched indignantly. "Besides, we're getting way off topic here…What were we talking about again?"

The two of them just stared at each other for a while as they attempted to try and figure out what they had been conversing about a little earlier. They both turned to the book section they were currently standing next to and noticed the particular book that Lucy had mentioned a little while ago. "That's right!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"So, what's that book about anyway?" Lucy asked. "Um… _Fifty Shades of Gray._"

Levy took a moment to think about it. "Well, first off, I had to have someone translate the entire thing because it was in some sort of foreign language. The translator told me that it was in some language called 'English'. Anyway, this book is rather… Well extremely perverted. Erza borrowed it once before…"

"An extremely perverted book? And Erza borrowed it?"

"Yeah… It's full of things like… Well… I don't even want to talk about what went on in that book."

Lucy didn't even want to think about the things that possibly went on in such a book even if it was produced from a vague description. "Ah… So how did Juvia react when she found out that it wasn't about several Grays and about other things? Or did she not even reach a perverted part and just returned it right away?"

Levy smiled as she remembered it. "I witnessed the entire reaction with my own eyes."

_After Juvia had given Levy the book she had borrowed, she walked over to the new section of books that every girl in the dormitories had been talking about. "Levy-chan, is it really okay if I borrow another book?"_

_Levy nodded her consent. "Yeah, it's fine. As long as a book interests you, then you can borrow it for as long as you want." With that, the small girl turned back to her writing._

_The Water mage began looking through the books and as soon as her eyes landed on the word 'Gray', her heart skipped a beat. She slowly pulled the book out of the shelf and read the title over and over again through her head until she was sure she was not dreaming. "Th-This book, th-the title, could this book really be about… fifty different Gray-samas? It's too good to be true; I can't have my love rival ever find this book. But she is friends with Levy-chan and I have to return this book at some point. I can't just steal it! Can I? No! I cannot do something so cruel to a fellow guild member, even if it is for the sake of true love!"_

_Levy had heard her name being spoken and turned around. "What is it… Juvia-san?" The Scripture mage just stared at Juvia who was talking to herself while fantastical sparkles surrounded her body. "…It's too late… It looks like she's off in her fantasy world again."_

_Juvia slowly approached Levy with the book in her arms. Levy was worried about the Water user considering how shaky she was. "L-L-Levy-ch-ch-chan, d-d-do you kn-know where I can buy one of th-these books for m-myself?"_

"_I'm afraid they don't sell that book in any bookstores that I know of. You see, I found it and discovered that it was from another world. Even if it was sold in stores, since it is from another world, it would be way too valuable for you to buy" Levy explained._

"_W-Well…Is it okay if Juvia-chan borrows it then?"_

"_Sure, go ahead. But I have to warn you, it's not what you may think it is…" Levy trailed off, noticing that Juvia had already run off with a trail of dust in her wake. "…Well I guess she'll find out for herself."_

**_The next day…_**

_Levy waved goodbye to Bisca who had just returned a book on the legendary sniper who lived centuries ago. Levy stretched her tired muscles and decided to take a break from writing when she heard stomping approaching her room. She turned around and noticed a certain Water mage with a very dark expression on her face coming towards her._

"_H-Hi, Juvia-san…" Levy greeted awkwardly when Juvia reached her, breathing heavily like some wild beast. There was also this ominous, dark aura surrounding her that gave Levy the chilling impression of deadly killer intent. "What brings you here?"_

_Juvia shoved the book she had borrowed earlier into Levy's hand. "Why must Levy-chan play with Juvia-chan's emotions like that? Could it be that you are a love rival as well?"_

"_Eh! No, no, that's not it at all! You just ran off before I could tell you that this book wasn't about Gray."_

"_So it's the author's fault then! Juvia-chan shall find this author and make her face the wrath of Juvia-chan's magic!"_

_Levy sweat dropped. "No, that's not it. I'm sure the writer doesn't even know who Gray is. But if you want, I'll take this book-."_

_Juvia grabbed the book back swiftly before Levy was even finished. "Well, since Juvia-chan can't blame anyone, I guess I'll just have to finish this. Juvia-chan already read the first page, there's no need to just throw it away when I already know so much."_

"_Well, I wouldn't call a single page, 'so much'."_

_Juvia wasn't even listening to her anymore. "I have plenty of free time on my hands so I'll just finish this then."_

"_Um…Okay…" Levy watched as Juvia walked away, immersed in the book. "She seems to be really interested in that book. Did she really come to tell me all that?"_

**_A few days later…_**

_Levy had her hands out as she stood waiting for a trembling Juvia to give her back _Fifty Shades of Gray. _Juvia was blushing from head to toe as she tried to steadily return the book. The two of them had been standing like that for a while._

"_So…" Levy said. "Are you going to return the book or not?"_

"_Ah! S-Sorry Levy-chan…It's just, after r-reading this book…Juvia-chan is a bit dazed" Juvia stammered._

"_I can tell."_

_Juvia slowly placed the book in Levy's hands and took a step backwards. "Ah… Levy-chan, can J-Juvia-chan ask you an embarrassing question?"_

_Levy found it kind of amusing how Juvia was squirming and struggling to even ask her the question she had in mind. "Sure, go ahead." The young wizard waited patiently for a couple of seconds until Juvia seemed to have gained the courage to voice out her thoughts._

"_Well, the things that went on in that book, do couples actually do things like that?" Juvia asked bashfully._

"_Eh?" Now, Levy understood why it was so difficult for her to speak her mind. There would've been no way for Levy to have asked such a question to anyone. "Well, I don't know personally know but from all the books I've collected and that have had any mention of such things, I'd assume that real couples do such things." As soon as this statement came out of her mouth, she blushed madly, thinking about what were to happen if she and Gajeel were to become a couple and did the things mentioned in the book._

"_I see…"_

"_Well, I wouldn't know personally so…" She trailed off when she noticed that Juvia was lost in her own little world again. Juvia was so lost in fact that Levy could almost see a faded image of a shirtless Gray behind her._

_Juvia's hands were covering her cheeks and she was twisting left and right while fantasizing with unexplained, magical sparkles surrounded her. "S-So when J-Juvia and G-Gray-sama become a couple then we might do this and that…" She squealed with a mix of delight and fear at the very thought of such things. "A-Ah, G-Gray-sama, y-you're s-so bold!"_

"_It's too late; she's lost in her fantasies again…"_

Lucy was laughing out loud now while Levy was snickering beside her. "So that time when Juvia walked into the guild looking all dazed? She was thinking about such lewd things to do with Gray-kun?" the blonde laughed hysterically.

Levy nodded. "It was pretty ridiculous honestly. And she made me swear not to tell anyone about this, especially not you."

"That's just so silly of her."

Levy broke off from laughing through her grin and started laughing out loud but they both stopped when they felt a dark presence behind them. They could also hear something that was similar to the breathing of a wild beast. They slowly turned around in fear and saw Juvia staring at them with cold, dead eyes.

"H-Hi… J-Juvia-san" they both stuttered,

After a few more animalistic breaths, Juvia finally uttered some human sounds. "Levy-chan, you promised not to tell anyone, especially not… _HER_! My love rival!" Juvia's voice came out deep and growling.

"I'm not your love rival!" Lucy exclaimed but Juvia didn't pay any attention to her.

Juvia's body of water was boiling like she was furious, which she was. Her body started expanding itself until it surrounded the two girls who were holding each other in fear and for support. "…Juvia-chan will kill you for betraying her trust!"

"Please don't kill us…" the two of them whimpered helplessly.

Even though Juvia was more of a new member to the Fairy Tail guild than Lucy, upon entering, she became the third strongest female in the guild. In front, stood Erza Scarlet as the strongest and Mirajane Strauss following right behind as the second strongest.

"She's going to become like a second Aquarius!" Lucy screamed.

"Please, at least spare my collection of books!" Levy pleaded. "Some are extremely valuable and they're not waterproof!"

"**Water Nova!**"

"Kyaa! She won't spare anybody!"

Outside, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman stopped arguing about who was the strongest out of the four when they heard terrified screaming coming from the girls' dormitories. They all stared as water started coming out of the building and creating various cracks.

"What the hell is going on in there?" they all asked. But they all jolted backwards when they heard Juvia screaming death threats inside.

"Ah, J-Juvia-san, please stop, you're flooding the dormitories again!" Wendy said.

"Ugh, this is awful! My new dress is soaked through because of her!" Evergreen whined.

"Oi! All my alcohol is being washed away, the hell is going on here?!" Cana shouted.

"My collection of rare armors, they're all going to rust, well, except my Water Empress Armor" Erza stated.

"As a fish, things are fine for me but all my stuff is going to get wet!" Lisanna added.

Mira walked out of the girls' dorm and sealed the door behind her with the same cheerful smile she always wore. She walked past the boys and waved them goodbye to which they returned slowly. For the next few minutes, they watched her stroll back to the guild.

"Ah, I should've asked Mira-nee-chan what was going on in there" Elfman realized.

"It's probably just Juvia acting up about something" Gray waved off.

"Why do you think Mirajane went back to the guild for?" Gajeel asked.

"She probably went to tell the old man that he was going to need to pay for a new girls' dorm" Natsu muttered.

The four males slowly turned back towards the dormitories when they heard Lucy scream this time. "Gah, Aquarius, when did I call you out here?!" Lucy screamed. "And Loki, I don't need saving so go back to the Celestial World!" All they could hear was more water and then…They jolted backwards again. "No, Aquarius, please don't!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

The girls' dormitories exploded and the flooding water washed away the girls along with the four boys standing alongside it. "Gah, why us too?!" they shouted.

"G-Gray-sama, y-you're here too?"

Gray stopped flailing about and felt utterly violated when the water started forming arms and wrapping around Gray's body. The water around him started to become a physical form, that form being Juvia. "Gah, J-Juvia, what are you doing?"

Juvia, as usual, wasn't even listening; hearts were simply flowing out of her head and blocking out all signals of logical sense. "Don't worry; Juvia-chan will find a Multiplier mage and he will surely make this book true to its title!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Gray shouted.

Elfman's eyes widened when he saw that both of Gray's hands were together and they were glowing. "Crap! Wait Gray! Think about what you're doing! If you use your Ice Make Magic while we're in the water then-!"

It was too late by then; all of the water was completely frozen. In one certain spot, the ice around there erupted and ice shards fell around them. But they all had the same reaction when they felt a killer intent stronger than anyone else's. Everyone was thinking the same terrified thought as they watched a woman in armor stand before them, her red hair fluttering in the wind, covering part of her face to create a foreboding and evil expression.

"Gray… Only you could be responsible for this…" Erza growled murderously. "You dare to freeze me and the rest of the guild… You shall pay… with your life!"

Juvia jumped out and shielded Gray. "You won't touch Gray-sama because he and I will one day… One d-d-day… W-One…" The blood rushed to her head quickly and it released steam. She suddenly felt dizzy and dropped to the frozen ground, sliding away without even finishing her sentence.

Another area exploded with ice shards and flames, as if it was like a volcanic eruption from deep within the frozen tundra. "Gray!" Natsu snapped furiously. "I am going to burn you to a crisp for freezing me like this so get ready because I'm fired up!"

Gray cracked his knuckles. "Fine, if it's against you; then let's go!"

"How dare the two of you ignore me!" Erza screeched.

Gajeel burst out of his frozen prison as well. "Fine, I'm going to join in this fight too!"

"**Blumenblatt!**"

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!**"

"**Metal Dragon's Roar!**"

"No!" Lucy, Levy, and Wendy screamed together. "We're going to get caught up in that too!"

**Later that day…**

Virgo erased the illustrations she had drawn on the board. "And that was the day that the princess and the rest of the guild died."

Laxus nodded when she had finished the story. "So that's what had happened while I was gone. Everything just goes to hell when you leave the members of this guild alone for even a few days. I guess that means we should start looking for new members."

"What the hell are you talking about Virgo?!" Lucy screeched. She was lying in her bed at her house, covered in bandages. "We're all alive and Laxus, what are you doing in my house?!" She stopped and glared at Levy, Juvia, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, and pretty much everyone else in the guild. "What are you _all_ doing in my house?!"

"There she goes again" Happy sighed.

"Does she always have to be so loud?" Carla muttered.

"I don't mind, especially with the kiwis I found in her fridge" Lily grinned.

Lucy glared at the Exceeds next. "You guys raided my fridge?!" She looked to everyone in her room and hopelessly buried her head in her knees before shooting back up. "Get out of my house!"

Juvia watched with glittering eyes as Gray argued with Natsu where she was silently cheering for Gray. '_Gray-sama… I swear, one day I shall write a book about your beauty. As a matter of fact, I will write about the fifty sides of Gray-sama and I will call it… _Fifty Shades of Gray-Sama. _I hope I won't have to deal with copyright issues.' _She looked back at Gray. "One day… I will write a book all about my precious and beautiful Gray-sama…"

"That's enough!" Erza shouted and bashed both Gray and Natsu on top of their heads.

"Ah… G-Gray-sama…"


End file.
